Toji no Miko Drama CD Volume 1
is the first standalone drama CD based on the Toji no Miko series. Preview Half a year has passed since the "End-of-the-Year Great Disaster". One day, during early summer, Hiyori and Kanami were assigned to a special mission. Not knowing what the mission is all about, they head out, and what awaits them are the former Elite Guards, now members of the Special Defense Unit, Maki Shidou and Suzuka Konohana.Information of the Toji no Miko Drama CD, Genco Shokai. Accessed December 31, 2019. Synopsis Kanami and Hiyori boarded a train after being assigned to a "special mission". After commenting on the lack of details given to them by their respective presidents, Kanami reminisced about their latest tournament match. Unlike in the decisive match where Hiyori was present to assassinate Yukari, Kanami finally lost to Hiyori, who had trained for the matchup by researching various techniques to defeat her. Kanami also remembered about the supplementary classes they both had to attend after their prolonged absence. Hiyori revealed that she had already started her high-school classes after completing her middle-school requirements. Kanami, on the other hand, was still in the middle of fulfilling hers. Hiyori was soon reminded that she was currently at the same grade as her mother Kagari as she appeared in the Netherworld. Kanami also remembered her mother as they talked about what they thought about their respective parents. As they continued their train ride, Kanami decided to bring out the boxed lunch Mai had prepared for her. Hiyori was somehow worried that Mai is pampering Kanami too much. Meanwhile, Kanami was shocked to discover that the boxed lunch only had one pair of chopsticks and only one cup for tea. Hiyori immediately turned down any ideas of being fed by Kanami out of embarrassment. The two eventually dropped off at Atami Station, the rendezvous point for the mission, also called "The Gateway to Izu". As Hiyori tried to bring Kanami to focus on their mission, two familiar figures revealed themselves as the ones in charge of the special mission: Maki Shidou and Suzuka Konohana, members of what is known as the Special Defense Team. Inside a service vehicle, Maki revealed that the special mission was given by the director of the Special Sword Administration Bureau and is confidential, except to the bureau director, the director general, and other figures. Kanami took the chance to ask about the Special Duty Defense Team, and Suzuka revealed that the SDDT, formerly known as the Origami Family Elite Guard, performs duties involving the protection of the Origami Family and the Special Sword Administration Bureau Headquarters, as well as acting in cases involving the bureau director and investigating aradama-related affairs. Third Seat Kaoru Mashiko and Fourth Seat Sayaka Itomi are the remaining members of the SDDT, with both of them acting as part of the elite unit under the director general's supervision. Hiyori, however, noted that the SDDT is only composed of Suzuka and Maki, and the assignment of Kaoru and Sayaka was a response to the caution of the conservative Mokusa regarding the presence of the Elite Guard within the Special Sword Administration Bureau. Kanami immediately felt the tension between Hiyori and the two Elite Guards, and decided to change the topic to the presence of four tournament finalists in one place. Suzuka, however, decided to return to the issue at hand: the special mission. Maki soon explained their mission to Kanami and Hiyori. Their mission involved aradama sightings in the Izu mountains, with no known human casualties, but many wild animal carcasses found. For some reason, neither the Toji in the area, nor the Spectrum Finders detected anything. However, an eyewitness account determined that aradama can be found in the area. Suzuka was determined to eliminate all the possibilities of why an aradama was found in the area, and she started asking Hiyori and Kanami about what happened there the year before. Then, she showed her theory: the aradama in the mountains originated from the former Third Seat of the Elite Guard, Yomi Satsuki. Upon arriving at the Izu mountain area, Maki tracked down the last sighting of the aradama, which was described as "smaller things swarming together". Suzuka also failed to detect anything from her newer Spectrum Finder, which was developed by Rui Onda and had the filters for Yomi's aradama removed, though filters for Maki and Suzuka were still in place. Elsewhere, they examined cameras designed to capture any aradama movement. There, they commented on how the aradama seemed capable of avoiding detection from the cameras, while Kanami wondered about how Yomi was able to create many aradama despite not having enough noro for it. Suzuka revealed that Yomi's aradama was unique, as it was made from Yomi's blood that was injected with noro, thus creating false aradama. However, these false aradama were designed to have short lifespans, and Suzuka suspected that these persisting false aradama was connected to Yomi's overdose of noro during her mission in the area. Suzuka also revealed one detail about the mission: one year prior, Yomi was given the mission to "find and capture Kanami Etou and Hiyori Juujou, and to quickly eliminate anyone who prevents you from doing so". Hiyori realized that they were being used as aradama bait for the mission, and Maki clarified that the mission was something personal to them given their past related to Yomi. Although Hiyori still had bad feelings for Maki as a former enemy, she decided to cooperate for the sake of their mission. The four Toji arrived at a standby lodge that would serve as their base of operations. As Kanami left to do some practice, Suzuka arrived at their tatami room to bring Hiyori the reports she requested, and to watch as she examines them. Hiyori commented on the extensive redactions to the report, and revealed that she was aware of the redacted information, which was connected to Myouga, experiments on fusing humans with aradama. Suzuka realized that Hiyori knew about Myouga because of her short time fused with Ichikishimahime, which Hiyori confirmed. Kanami stumbled upon a nearby dojo, and there she found Maki trying to improve her concentration. Upon admiring Kanami's form during practice, Maki decided to ask Kanami for a practice match. Here, Maki demonstrated the full-powered strikes of the Shindou Munen-ryu against Kanami's Yagyu Shinkage-ryu, but ultimately lost. Regardless, both parties agreed to another match some other time. After a quick bath and dinner together, the four headed out at ten minutes before sunset, which Suzuka called oomagatoki, the time when the border between the living world and the netherworld blurs, and aradama become more active. Maki and Suzuka confirmed that there were no findings of aradama. However, they discovered that Kanami was somehow able to determine whether there are aradama nearby in a way that is different from Mai's Myougan and Toukaku and Hiyori's Dragon's Eye. Rather than to blindly search the area, Suzuka decided to go with Kanami's hunch, and although she wasn't confident enough about her senses, Kanami led the way with Hiyori. Soon, they reached Irozaki, where Kanami and Hiyori escaped the Elite Guards. There, as Kanami reached the area where they escaped on the submarine of Mokusa, Kanami detected something "murmuring" and started pursuing it. A startled Hiyori, followed by Maki and Suzuka, went after Kanami, and Hiyori eventually found several weak readings after setting her Spectrum Finder to the highest sensitivity setting. As Suzuka organized an evacuation of the area, Kanami and Hiyori lured away the aradama upon confirming that they are chasing them. Then, on the nearby seaside, they heard the familiar voice of Yomi Satsuki from within the aradama swarm. Maki arrived to confront the swarm, and soon witnessed the aradama gathering together into the form of the former Third Seat of the Elite Guard. "Yomi" questioned Maki about going against the mission given to her, but she acknowledged the cancellation of the order by Maki. Here, as Suzuka arrived to the scene, "Yomi" recognized herself as an "aradama created from Yomi Satsuki" and revealed that the last thing she remembered revolved around the sortie given to them as Elite Guards by Yukari Origami. Understanding this, Maki prepared to use her okatana to exorcise "Yomi", but, as a last request, "Yomi" requested to have a duel with Maki, as she revealed that she was envious of the strength of the other Elite Guards, and she wanted to see how far her okatana could reach before she would die. Maki accepted the request and defeated "Yomi" (who borrowed Suzuka's okatana for the match). Fulfilled after receiving Maki's swordsmanship, "Yomi" revealed something that she knew that the original would be unable to say: that Yomi was grateful for the memories she had with Yukari and the Elite Guards. Shortly after, "Yomi" vanished. Maki was heartbroken by the idea that Yomi was able to be with them even as an aradama. Hiyori bluntly reminded her that the phenomena revolving around aradama and the netherworld are still difficult to explain even by those who were trained to be informed about them, but Kanami assured Maki that like with her and Hiyori's mothers in the netherworld, the experience is all that matters. Suzuka also recognized "Yomi" and her final words as coming from the heart of their lost comrade. Elsewhere, Yukina Takatsu continued her research, but this time involving the cases of full removal of aradama from a human's body, notably involving Yukari Origami and Hiyori Juujou and the Great Aradama Tagitsuhime. Yukina concluded that only the power of a stronger aradama can remove an aradama. At that moment, as she was about to fall asleep, she heard Yomi's voice, scolding her about catching a cold and telling her to take care of herself. Maki and Suzuka finally delivered their report to Yukari. Maki, however, felt concerned that Yukari has been bearing everything on her own. Nonetheless, Maki was grateful to have been given the mission, which revealed a bright future in Kanami's potential to grow. Maki believed that they could grow just like Kanami could. Meanwhile, Suzuka revealed that she added Hiyori's access of Ichikishimahime's memories to the report, and recommended that no human should be able to know about her knowledge. For the meantime, Suzuka knew that Yukari had a way to keep this secret. Kanami finally parted ways with Hiyori, bringing along many souvenirs for Mai and the others. In her haste, Kanami forgot her okatana Chidori, and Hiyori had to rush to return it to her. Characters In order of appearance *Kanami Etou *Hiyori Juujou *Maki Shidou *Suzuka Konohana *Yomi Satsuki (false aradama) *Yukina Takatsu Trivia References Category:Media